Clash of the Realms
by Riness
Summary: Mysterious things begin happening, and everyone knows something that Ichigo doesn't. And who is this new face? Find out in 'Clash of the Realms! An original story, I promise you that much. Drama, ActionAdventure, Romance, Mystery! Rated T for language...


* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

**(Disclaimer: The characters of the anime Bleach are not mine. I, do however, have my own characters created for this Fanfic. My ideas, storyline, and characters are mine, and can be used with permission. The rest of the characters belong to the creator of Bleach. Thanks!)**

**  
**Spoiler up to episode **110**

_**Author's Notes: **(Okay guys, here we go. First Bleach fanfic ever, I do write a lot in my spare time. I've read ahead a little bit in the manga, but I will not be posting any of the manga spoilers in here, I promise. I will stick purely to the ANIME Bleach, and my storyline will keep current with the latest Bleach episode. So, that means that Hirako is in here. You have to have seen up until episode **110** to be able to understand this chapter. Alrightie then, that being said, Enjoy! Please leave me some comments for inspiration!)_

Rylie Kadarven. The name definitely sounded familiar, though Mayuri could not place just where he had heard it. It must be in the files somewhere…  
"Nemu! Come here at once!"

As always, the complacent girl scurried forward, dropping her previous task of preparing Kurotshuchi Mayuri's regeneration potion. She halted before her captain, averting her eyes to the ground and speaking in a hesitant voice.

"Yes, sir?"

"Research the name Kadarven. Rylie Kadarven, I know I've heard it somewhere before, and it must be in the library. Bring me all you find, at once!"

"Yes, Captain Mayuri. Right away."

She turned and hurried off, leaving Mayuri to his own thoughts. He turned back to his computer, and pressed a key. The same face and caption underneath appeared.

'Rylie Kadarven. Missing.'

"Just who are you, punk?"

* * *

Ichigo was floating. It felt so good to be floating. He had always wanted to float. And now he was floating. Sweet.

"ICHIGOOOOO!"

Kurosaki Ichigo fell off his bed, awakened by the shriek of his teddy bear, Kon. He jumped up and yelled right back.

"DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT?!"

"WELL YOU NEVER LET ME OUT OF THIS BODY! IF YOU'D LET ME O—"

"You can stop right there, Kon! If I let you into my body, I'd get arrested for who-the-hell-knows-what you'd do!"

"Just a couple of minutes, I wouldn'—"

Ichigo picked Kon up and threw him at the closet. The closet door opened suddenly, and the cold face of Rukia appeared.

"You. Woke. Me. Up."

"RUN ICHIGO!" screamed Kon as Kuchiki Rukia picked up the teddy bear, and flung it across the room.

The doll hit the fleeing Ichigo in the back of the head, and he fell over on the ground, dizzy. He staggered to his feet, only to be knocked over by a hard plastic alarm clock. He shielded himself from the array of things Rukia threw at him. Pillows, pencils, coca-cola cans and even her bed.

"WAKE ME UP AGAIN WILL YOU?! WHY I 'OUGHTA KILL YOU!"

Kurosaki fled the room, with Rukia close behind. He froze halfway through the kitchen, staring at his two little sisters and his father.

And they stared back.

And Rukia stared at them.

And they stared back.

It was Isshin, Ichigo's father, who spoke first.

"My…my…my weakling boy is all GROWN UP?! YEAH RIGHT!"

Isshin flew forward, slamming Ichigo into the wall.

Just another morning in the Kurosaki residence.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun!"

He turned at the sound of a familiar voice, and waved as Orihime Inoue called to him. Sado followed close behind, nodding to Ichigo.

Rukia scowled at Ichigo's back.

"We'll be late, Ichigo!"

"Oh come on, we can wait for Sado and Inoue!"

"Hmmph. I'm going ahead."

She stormed off ahead of them, arms crossed. Puzzled, Ichigo looked at Sado, who was just behind him. They both shrugged, and began walking towards school.

There was an awkward silence. Inoue seemed nervous, but it was she who broke the silence.

"Ichigo?"

"Yes, Inoue?"

"Umm…Do you remember when we were in Soul Society…"

Sado shot Inoue a look. Inoue did not seem to notice.

"Well, during your training, and eventual fight with Byakuya, we met a most strange man…"

"Strange man…?"

"Yes…he was –"

"Come Inoue, we'll be late!" shouted Sado.

He grabbed Inoue's arm and began sprinting towards the school. Ichigo stood there, confused by Sado's reaction. What did he know that Ichigo didn't? Why didn't he want to tell Ic—

"Kurosaki! You're gonna be late!"

Ichigo jumped up and ran to school. Thoughts flew past his head. Could Hirako have been right about him? Were they turning on him? No, impossible…they were his friends…weren't they?

_Is that what you truly believe, you incompetent fool?_

'Shut up! Shut up! Leave me alone! All of this is because of YOU!'

Just as he reached the stone steps, he felt a hand pull him back. Ichigo turned immediately, on guard. His fist came up raised, as he turned, and he prepared to hit Hirako hard in the face.

Instead, his fist ended up in the palm of Kisuke Urahara. Urahara pulled Ichigo's fist away, and smiled at him from under the green hat.

"Good morning, Ichigo. I see you are as pleased to see me as I am to see you!"

Ichigo pulled his hand away, and heard the bell ring. Great. Late again. He took off up the stone stairs, and yelled behind him.

"I'll talk to you later, Urahara! I'm late!"

Urahara stood there, watching Ichigo disappear down the halls of his school.

"Yes…you'll be late if you don't watch yourself, Ichigo. They're coming for you. They know of you. And worst of all, he knows of you. Don't let your guard down Ichigo. We're counting on you."

* * *

"…and that explains the Law of Thermodynamics. Any questions? Ah, yes Hirako?"

"Isn't it kinda silly to say energy can't be created or destroyed?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"People die all the time."

"Yes, Hirako, but their remains become energy for tertiary consumers, or decomposers. The levels are always equal."

"So, then, you're saying that everything is in balance with this world?"

"That's how it works, Hirako."

"So then, let me give you this example. If, oh let's say, Ichigo here were to hit me, the balance would be to hit him back, right?"

"You could say that. But please, no fighting in school."

"But, if I were to be killed, how could the balance be fixed?"

"Hm…I suppose Karma would be in effect here, then. The natural balance would right Ichigo's wrong."

"So let's say that now Ichigo is a killer. And let's say, he kills two more people. That means he's killed a total of three people, right?"

"Hirako, I don't see where you're going with this…"

"Now, he can only die once. How does that balance get fixed?"

"What is the point of this, Hirako? Why so morbid?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to stall you for lunch."

"Huh?"

The bell rang, and the class immediately got to their feet, some already out the door.

"See? Have a good day, ma'am!"

Hirako jumped up quickly and leaped from the room before the professor could respond. She turned to Ichigo and crossed his arms.

"He's a weird one."

Kurosaki didn't respond. He knew what Hirako was doing. He got up from his chair, and slowly approached the door. As he stepped through it, Uryuu Ishida was standing before him. His left arm bore a large wound. The wound trailed down from his forearm to his wrist, one that looked like a cut and a burn at the same time. The blood was dried, and Ishida was out of breath. His right arm held a dagger. They met eyes.

"You have yours coming, Ichigo!"

"What? Ishida, what happened to your arm?"

"Run, Ichigo! RUN!"

"What the hell are you talking a—"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE ICHIGO! HE'S COMING FOR YOU!"

"WHO is coming for me?"

A hand fell on his shoulder. Ishida brought up the dagger, and threw it at Ichigo's head. Ichigo felt warm blood stain the side of his ear. He felt dizzy. What was going on? He could see blood dripping down his side. Suddenly, the blood was gone, and Ichigo turned. His teacher looked up from her desk, and waved politely. Dumbstruck, Ichigo stared.

He turned back around, and Ishida was gone. What the hell was going on? What did everyone else know that he didn't? Something's up…First Sado and Inoue, then the strange appearance of Urahara, and finally Ishida…

Kurosaki moaned, as he heard the second bell ring. The hallway was empty, as his grade was by the cafeteria eating lunch right now. He was so hungry, his idiot father had not let him eat this morning. Oh, how he longed for some rice balls…

He began walking towards the staircase when a stale odor filling the air. It smelled like blood…

Standing at the door was a man dressed in all white. The flowing robe seemed to be made out of an impossible material, dissolving and reappearing as it moved. His face was masked by a white hood. His gloves and shoes were white as well – he even seemed to be glowing. There was not a blemish on his perfect appearance.

Ichigo had a premonition for disaster. Suddenly, he did not feel safe. Where was Ishida? He felt vulnerable. He began to step backwards, but stopped, staring at this man. The man stared back.

The man began walking towards Ichigo. Kurosaki tensed up, his hand in his pocket, ready to become a Shinigami right then and there, and take this creep out. However, the figure just walked right past him. As he passed Kurosaki, Ichigo felt a burning feeling. He felt nauseous, dizzy, light-headed, and weak all at once. Time stopped. He couldn't move. He needed to move. What the hell? Why weren't his fingers gripping his pendant anymore? Where was the hallway? Everything vanished, and pain shot up through his stomach and into his throat. There was nothing but this white figure, this gleaming man.

The man passed him. Kurosaki fell to the ground sick, and vomited all over the floor. Although the immediate pain was gone, he still felt tortured. Panting heavily, he brought himself weakly to his feet and turned behind him.

The man in white was gone. And so was the stench of blood.

Kurosaki Ichigo collapsed on the spot.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **(End of Chapter 1! Review, and read Chapter 2, please! Thanks!)_


End file.
